


Забыть Вейю Релет

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Coda, Drama, F/F, Missing Scene, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: Иногда исполнению долга мешают чувства, а чувствам — исполненный долг.
Relationships: Female Vestige/Naryu Virian
Kudos: 3





	Забыть Вейю Релет

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам квестов "Бегство от прошлого", "О вере и семье", "Важный заказ" и "Воссоединение семьи".  
> Работа написана для команды fandom Dark Games 2019 на ФБ-2019.

Рыбалка у Ирис не задалась — всего-то три окунька и попались за целый вечер, но на скромную трапезу им с Тихоней этого должно было хватить.

Ирис выбралась на берег, распустила подвязанный над коленями подол платья, вытащила из заплечного мешка башмаки и села на песок у воды, ожидая, пока обсохнут ноги. Солнце клонилось к закату, окрашивая море и небо в невероятные, поистине волшебные цвета. Щурясь, Ирис разглядывала облака: они принимали все более причудливые формы, постепенно сгущались и сливались друг с другом. «Они ползут ко мне, как истекающие кровью паломники…» Она не знала, отчего ей вспомнились эти слова, но все это — и облака, обещающие к утру превратиться в плотные грозовые тучи, и зарево над морем, и длинные вечерние тени — на миг показалось ей зловещим и напомнило то, о чем не хотелось вспоминать никогда.

Ирис обулась, сложила в мешок свой небогатый улов и отправилась в Вивек. Нужно было добраться до города, пока не стемнело, и успеть приготовить ужин. Других дел не предвиделось.

За прошедшие недели в Вивеке она успела кое-что заработать. Можно было бы рискнуть и уйти в очередной поход, поручив Тихоню заботам домовладелицы Феланды Демари — конечно, за плату, но отчего-то Ирис медлила. «У меня полно времени, — убеждала она сама себя. — Спешить некуда». Спешить было куда — в ее помощи, она знала, нуждались многие, и все же Ирис не хотела покидать город.

Она ждала, не появится ли Нарью Вириан. После истории в доме Редоран они больше не виделись, но Нарью обещала, что найдет ее в Вивеке, и Ирис целыми днями бродила по рынку, исследовала стройку, тайком спускалась в подземелья, где процветала незаконная торговля, всматривалась в чужие лица и надеялась, что однажды заметит в толпе знакомый пристальный взгляд.

Увы, ожидания Ирис были напрасны. Нарью, по всей вероятности, не хотела видеть ее и не возвращалась, а виной всему было то проклятое задание, которое Ирис решилась взять в Балморе.

Найти Вейю Релет.

***

Вейю Релет прирезала Нарью, и Ирис не могла себе этого простить. Именно ей лучше было раз и навсегда остановить взбесившуюся хищницу, убившую солдат своего дома, уничтожившую собственного отца, предавшую наставницу. Ирис не сомневалась в правильности принятого решения, но глядя, как вдрызг пьяная Нарью оплакивает Вейю, которую знала еще ребенком, готова была броситься со скалы в море.

Теперь по вечерам Ирис мучили воспоминания.

— Я, я должна была сделать это, — бормотала она, помешивая в котелке рыбную похлебку, — я, а не ты. Получается, я струсила, убила эту дуру твоими руками, и нам обеим всю жизнь платить за это. Ты не заслужила такой участи! Да и я…

Проклятая Вейя едва не погубила Мораг Тонг, но главное — саму Нарью. Гоняясь за этой стервой по всему побережью, Ирис ломала голову над тем, как ее обуздать. На их с Нарью беду Вейя была весьма грозной воительницей, обезумела после смерти брата, была готова переступить через что угодно, даже через трупы, лишь бы отомстить. Найти ее, постоянно удерживать от опрометчивых шагов, все время следить, чтобы она не подставила под удар Нарью… Как, как можно было этого добиться?! Ответ пришел сам.

Убить Вейю Релет.

***

Ирис не смогла разделаться с Вейей. Дело, конечно, было не в награде, назначенной домом Редоран, и даже не в пресловутой чести — такой поступок вряд ли понравился бы Нарью. Но обернулось все намного хуже: погибли советник Эрис, воины-редоранцы, сама Вейя, а Нарью была, очевидно, потеряна навсегда… И все из-за того, что Ирис не стала пачкать руки!

Вернувшись домой, Ирис зажарила рыбу, сварила похлебку, накормила кошку. Перед ужином совсем ненадолго отлучилась купить овощей, а вернувшись, обнаружила мурлычущую Тихоню на коленях у Нарью Вириан.

Сотни слов, которые Ирис готовилась произнести при встрече, куда-то пропали.

— Как ты вошла? — спросила она, опустив на пол мешок с овощами.  
— У тебя, героиня, опасная привычка оставлять дверь незапертой, — улыбнулась Нарью и погладила разомлевшую кошку. Та немедленно замурлыкала еще громче. — Чувствуешь себя в безопасности? Опрометчиво. Как видишь, убийца из Мораг Тонг может попасть сюда в любой миг. Не боишься? — она лукаво взглянула на Ирис.  
— Напротив. Я рада, что ты пришла, — Ирис попыталась унять истошно бьющееся сердце. — Поужинаем вместе? Есть рыбный суп, жареная рыба и… В общем, только рыба, но я припрятала еще немного имбирного эля.  
— Вот так просто приглашаешь? — Нарью рассмеялась. Ирис на всякий случай спросила:  
— Что-нибудь срочное?  
— Нет. По крайней мере, не нужно срываться с места прямо сейчас. После ужина и поговорим.

Ирис молча достала из шкафа бутыль с имбирным элем и две кружки, которые на досуге сделала сама, а потом глубоко вдохнула и сосчитала про себя до пяти.

— Я не мастерица ухаживать, — нерешительно сказала она, — но, может быть, ты останешься не только на ужин, но и на завтрак?  
— А что у тебя на завтрак? — Нарью взглянула на нее с веселым вызовом. — Дай угадаю: рыбный суп и жареная рыба? И еще то, что ты забыла в мешке у порога? Даже не знаю, как устоять перед таким соблазном.

Ирис опустила глаза. Было не стыдно, было горько. Признаться следовало давно, но смерть Вейи запечатала ей уста.

— Эй, — Нарью тронула ее за руку, — я ведь не отказалась.  
— Прости, Нарью, — с усилием вымолвила Ирис. — Прости меня за Вейю. Наверное, можно было найти другой выход, но дело не в том, что она была опасна для собственной семьи, для Мораг Тонг, для всех вокруг — она была опасна для тебя, и я по-прежнему уверена, что уже хотя бы поэтому не стоило сохранять ей жизнь. Я жалею лишь об одном — о том, что позволила тебе самой убить ее. Это была моя задача.  
— Нет, — Нарью медленно покачала головой. — За Вейю отвечала я, значит, и взять это на себя должна была я. А ты права. Мне трудно с этим смириться, но это был наилучший выход для всех. Даже для Вейи. Она не была создана ни для дома Редоран, ни для Мораг Тонг.  
— Слишком дикая. Слишком сумасбродная.  
— И не умеющая ждать. Мне до сих пор больно, Ирис.

Нарью впервые назвала ее по имени.

…Ночью, стараясь не потревожить Тихоню, дремлющую в изножье, Ирис осторожно натянула одеяло на обнаженные плечи Нарью и обняла ее.

— Я никому не дам тебя в обиду, — тихо сказала она. — Никогда. Я убью любого, кто подведет или предаст тебя. Убью сама, не дожидаясь, пока это сделаешь ты.

Нарью спала на удивление безмятежно, и Ирис от всей души пожелала, чтобы у них обеих наконец получилось то, что не получалось до сих пор.

Забыть Вейю Релет.


End file.
